The Soul Eater Evilous Saga
by Puzzleshipping-Lover
Summary: Maid and Princess: Maka Prince and Servant: Death the Kid. Mak of Blue: Soul Girl of Green: Patty. Lady Mercenary: Liz Minister: Stein This is what you get when you give a teenage girl the Kagamines, the Evilous Saga, Soul Eater, and boredom Rated T for death
1. Daughter of Evil

A/N: was singing The classical version of Servant of Evil when inspiration struck me. Listen, I've only asked you guys something like this once, now im asking again. Could you guys RR and R my Kuroshitsuji story. Please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Rin and Len Kagamine, or the Evilous Saga songs

There was once upon a time in another place. An evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so mean. A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!

Maka sat in her throne. She sighed. All her past servants had been banished because she hated them all. Kid came into the throne room. Maka gasped

So many furnitures littered her abode. Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed.

"Kid!" Maka shouted. Kid looked up. "Maka!" He gasped. Maka jumped into Kid's arms. "I've missed you so much" Kid whispered. "Can I go for a ride on Josephine?" Maka asked. "Yes. Show me where Josephine is" Kid said. Maka led Kid to the stables.

Josephine was what her horse was named. All the riches of the world is what she had claimed.

Maka got on Josephine and Kid led the horse to the Green Country. "If you're short on money that's no fearful thing. Just take it from those who you dangle on a string. To those who feel that they want to bring me down, you'll just tidy up my gown.  
Now, bow to me!" Maka said happily. Kid smiled.

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
But the weeds who feel that they want to stay  
They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway.

Soon, the twins reached the Green country. Maka saw Soul and waved flirtatiously. Soul glanced at her and gave her the 'Meh, Whatever' look.

The princess held a love for a man, of blue who wasn't very much her fan.

Soul came over to Patty and the two kissed. Maka was hurt and enraged.

But instead he chose his neighbor's girl, of green who's eyes shone like a pearl.

Maka and Kid came back to the castle. Maka went to the conference room. Kid knew she needed to be alone, so he stayed outside the room.

The princess knew this and was filled with rage  
She called the minister locked in her cage

Stein came in. "You called, Princess?" Stein asked. "Yes" Maka said angrily.

And said in a soft voice to not be heard

"Make sure the green country is badly stirred" Maka said. Outside the room, Kid gasped, but it was for his sister.

_Houses of the people were burned to the ground. So many voices would no longer make a sound. The people who had suffered so much pain, didn't get pity from the one who'd slain._

In the Tea Room, Maka smiled happily "Oh, it's tea time" Maka said. Kid brought Maka her Tea and Brioche.

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of bloodied doom  
Even though the flower is so very refined  
The thorns had driven it's garden to decline.

Soul elevated the upper torso of Patty. "No…" he whispered. He looked beside Patty's body and saw what he now hated. A yellow rose with black leaves. He grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. He went to a bar and made an alliance with Liz. They got a bunch of people from the Red, Blue, and Yellow* country. They made a plan to execute the princess.

To defeat the princess was no easy task  
But the people could no longer wear their mask  
Like a flock of birds they were led by  
A red lady mercenary into the night.

Liz and Soul led the army to the castle. The army they faced was weak from the Green War, so they got the guards on their side.

All the anger that had built up over the years  
Now consumed them without any fears  
But the army was battered from the green war  
Their attacks were not much of a chore.

The army surrounded the court.

Kid, Crona, Marie, and the other servants ran from the castle.

_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court  
The servants ran away as time was short_

Little woman princess would not pose a fight  
And she was finally captured in the night

Maka looked at the sword Soul held to her neck. She opened her mouth and said "You're such a disrespectful man!"

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of funest doom  
How the paradise that she made for herself  
Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf

Maka sat in her stone cell.

_There was once upon a time in another place, an evil kingdom who no person dared to face, and the ruler was a girl so mean. A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

At Three o clock, Maka was brought out of her cell by Liz.

She was to be punished at three o' clock, when the church bells resounded a tock.  
The person who was once royalty was bored in jail with no loyalty. At the time that eventually came. The church bells to her sounded rather lame. Without looking to faces of the crowd, said she with eyes in a shroud:

Maka didn't look at the crowd, much less their eyes. But, one pair of eyes caught her. They were Kid's. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh, It's Tea Time" Maka said. The guillotine blade came down and hit Maka's neck. The princess was dead.

Evil flowers  
Steadily bloom  
With an array of colourful doom  
Now the people speak of her without a second thought  
That daughter of evil had recieved what she sought.

Next Chapter: Servant of Evil

A/N: I don't own vocaloid, Rin and Len, Soul Eater, and the songs. This was really enjoyable for me to type. I hope you enjoyed it. Would you guys mind R R and Ring my Kuroshitsuji story?

* Yellow Country: Founded by LoopyPanda


	2. Servant of Evil

A/N: Hope you enjoy this sad tale of the Servant of Evil. For this chapter, I'm using the Nico Nico chorus lyrics so I don't want any review saying things like 'These aren't the servant of evil lyrics' and 'you must be stupid to not know the servant of evil lyrics'.

You are my Princess; I am only your servant We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

In a kingdom long long ago…

"You will always smile, no matter what happens" Kid said, cradling His sister, Maka, in his arms. They swayed in time with the silent atmosphere. "Because. Ever since we were young, I have been your servant" Kid whispered in her ear. Maka and Kid smiled.

Our fates were decided on the day we came. Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same

The twin toddlers held each others hands and smiled

Our elders were selfish for some reasons, thus we grew apart, with the passing seasons

Tamera held Kid, while Mia picked up Maka, got into a carriage, and the carriage left. "MAKAAAAA!" Kid cried out. He started sobbing. Inside the carriage, Maka started sobbing.

If every creature alive hates you, I'll be there waiting, always true. So please keep smiling like you always do. None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!

Ten years later, Kid approached the castle. He took a deep breath, and walked in. He approached the throne room, and bowed, even though the Princess's back was turned to him. Maka turned around, and covered her mouth in surprise. Kid straightened up. Maka tackled him to the ground with a hug. Kid smiled and held Maka.

You are my Princess; I am only your servant We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

I came to visit a beautiful country. There a girl of Green is what I happened to see. She was kind, with a beautiful smile and grace, her image from my mind, I could not efface

Kid came into the Green Country. He saw Patty and smiled. Patty smiled back. He walked along side her as he got the things he needed to make Brioche with. As him and Patty talked, he fell in love with her.

However if my Princess wishes her gone, this order will not be something long drawn. Only one question do I have of this, why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?

Kid enveloped the crying Maka in a hug. Soul had declined her Marriage request, and now she was upset. "I shall make sure she is removed from this very planet," Kid heard himself say. Maka gave him a sharp dagger. Kid nodded and left the castle. He met Patty in the woods and enveloped her in a hug. Tears sprung into his eyes as he raised the dagger. He closed his eyes and stuck the dagger in Patty's back. Patty fell to the ground, dead. Kid started sobbing as he was covered in Patty's blood. He walked back to castle and stopped crying. Maka gasped as she saw him covered with blood. "Sorry I scared you" Kid said. He cleaned himself up and went to the kitchen to get Maka's tea and Brioche.

You are my Princess; I am only your servant We are twins that destiny has forced suffering on. "Today's Brioche will be served with your Tea" the only gesture you had, was a coy laugh

Kid placed down Maka's teacup and plate. Maka laughed gently and innocently. Kid smiled. He went to his room. "The Princess has made an excellent country. Although there are some drawbacks, she will continue to prosper, like white" Kid said. He sighed inwardly. "Like the color white, always pure. And, this kingdom will be complete, because I am her servant." He said. He looked out the window and saw the army approaching. He gasped and ran out of his room to find Maka. He took her into the hallway, and took her hands. "Soon the people may come to punish us. While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss. I will, to the end, fight who they send. Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend," Kid said. Tears welled in Maka's eyes. The two exchanged clothing, and Kid covered Maka with a brown shawl. "As long as you where this, come what will. No one will notice, and you they cannot kill. I ask you not to worry about me, as I said, we are twins, there is no difference to see" Kid said. He and Maka went separate ways.

I am the Princess; you became a criminal we are twins that destiny chooses to inflict pain. If all the world believes that you are evil, then I am evil as well, because I share your blood

Kid was being led to guillotine by Liz and Soul.

There was a country with an "evil" rule. And so they, and I say, compromise a fool. The only person, who had any say, was my cute sister, who remains free this day. If every creature alive hates you, I'll be there waiting, always true. So please keep smiling like you always do. None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!

"What time is it now? It's teatime. That time is-" Kid said before the blade hit his neck. Maka heard cheering. That's all she heard. By soul resonance, Kid said his final words. "You are my Princess, I am only your servant. If I am ever reborn, I want you to know. That I would like to be able to be with you again". Maka fell to her knees and sobbed. " Can't we bury her? Please" she sobbed. The crowd agreed, and Kid was buried the next day. After the crowd left the burial, Maka stayed, and hugged the tombstone. "Kid" she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Regret Message (Maka)

A/N: At long last, here is Regret Message.

Credit goes to a youtube video known as [Enn] Regret Message. I am going to use these lyrics.

Maka walked along the beach, wrapped in a shawl-The one Kid had given her.

On a small Little Shore, where the giant big waves roar. I walked there alone, my feet cold and sore. There's a secret I know, from a long long time ago. About this sea of woe.

Maka sniffled, remembering something about this place.

*Flashback*

"Milady, would you like to try this?" Kid asked Maka. "Come on, now. That game is for peasents. I don't need anything" Maka scoffed. "I was just..." Kid said, his voice going away. "Kid already grants all my wishes, don't you?" Maka said with a giggle. Kid smiled

*Back to present*

Write your wish on paper, and fold it in half. In a little bottle it goes. Give it too the sea. and someday you will see, your dreams will bloom like a rose.

Maka placed the bottle in the water. "Float away with the sea, glass bottle full of dreams. In the dark of the night, bring a faint, white gleam. Towards the brink of the sky along with the waves, silently fading away." Maka said quietly.

You were always there for me, no matter how absurd my pleas. You've given me your all, but I didn't see. I was spoiled, never glad. Never happy with what I had, I wonder if you've ever gotten mad.

Maka wiped the tears from her eyes. She remembered when she had told Kid to kill the girl of green. 'He must've hated that. He loved her, and I was so selfish.' Maka told herself

Now I am alone, with no one else to hold. Far away from he world I once knew. You're not here with me, so I'll leave it to the sea. To tell you, how much I miss you!

"Float away with the sea, tears full of regret. Looking down I only see my own sillouette. Why do we only realize our sins when everything has come to an end?" Maka asked no one.

Maka bit her lip. Tears poured down her face. Then, she started crying fully.

Float away with the sea, glass bottle full of dreams. In the dark of the night, bring a faint, white gleam. Towards the brink of the sky along with the waves, silently fading away

Float away with the sea, tears full of regret. Looking down I only see my own sillouette.

"Somehow in our next life, if we ever meet again. Let us play together once more, and be the best of friends" Maka sobbed.

A/N: Lyrics from Youtube. Speaking of Youtube, listen to Prince of Blue. I almost CRIED at the end. 


End file.
